


Hold me tight, don't let me be.

by enigma_scars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Seedling.





	Hold me tight, don't let me be.

April.

 

"It's today."

 

"It is today."

 

"It's happening..." Louis' voice echoes off.

 

"Are you nervous?" Harry voices his thought in question.

 

 

"Aren't you?"

 

 

"I am."

 

"Do you think it will be alright? Should have been you to do it?"

 

"No, you are perfect, Haz."

 

"There are tears in his eyes.

 

"It's going to be ours."

 

"Yours and mine."

 

"The surrogate is here." Comes a voice from the door.

 

"It's happening..." Harry's voice trails.

 

Louis' smile blinds him.

 

They talk for a while and everything is set.

 

June.

 

A letter came addressed to them. A picture attached.

 

Their seedling was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -M.


End file.
